Don't Let it Go to your Head
by gooniegrl
Summary: Connie and Guy deal with the drama of a broken relationship...one they aren't sure they can ever fix
1. Chapter 1

There were days he hated her, days he thought he still loved her and days he couldn't have given a fuck about her. Today he hated her. The love he had once felt was buried so deeply inside his being that he could almost forget it had ever been there. Almost. He wanted to show her that his cold glares, his non committal replies when she attempted to talk to him were not an act. He wanted to show her they were not just a ploy to keep her away, the only way for him to keep his sanity. Even if he could show her he'd be a liar. He knew how she'd react if he even attempted to say something, to tell her what he thought of her today. She'd accuse him of being immature, and of holding on to a past he should have long forgotten. She wanted them to be friends, they'd never been friends. From the moment they met they'd been more than friends.

He was four, she was three. He'd been standing next to the swings at the park near their neighborhood waiting for Jesse and Terry to stop fighting when out of no where this little girl came running at him. She was a little shorter than he, with dark brown hair in pigtails on the sides of her head. Before he could even react she'd wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and said on thing. "Mine." Guy had shrugged a tad uncomfortably and tried to get away as both their mothers ran up to them.

The Halls had finally stopped fighting and were now staring at Guy in confusion. Connie's mother smiled apologetically at Guy's and tried to tug her daughter away. The small girl wouldn't budge.

"Connie sweetie I think you're making your new friend uncomfortable, it's time to go." Her mother said a bit urgently.

Guy was staring at his own mother with wide eyes. She laughed softly, as she pulled out her camera. It was a picture he still kept in his wallet.

"Mine, mine, mine." Connie began to whimper. Guy stopped struggling; he was starting to feel bad.

"I'm so sorry; she's going through a very possessive stage." Her mom tried to apologize again but Guy's mom was still to busy laughing. "There is no need to apologize. I'm Virginia Germaine, this is my son Guy. Would you like to bring Connie over for a play date tomorrow?" Connie's mom introduced herself, and agreed to bring Connie over. The rest was history. For almost ten years Guy Germaine had belonged to Connie Moreau, until one day a little over a year ago she'd decided she didn't want himanymore.

Guy finally pulled himself out of his thoughts and glanced over at Connie, she was just three chairs down laughing at something Kenny Wu was saying.

"How's your day going Guy?" Julie Gaffney asked. He glanced at her, a small look of surprise on his face. He'd forgotten she was sitting next to him; she was so quiet and rarely attempted conversation with him. He was her best friends ex boyfriend after all. He just shrugged wearily and offered her a small smile.

"It's one of those days." He replied. "How is yours?" Julie felt her face break into a wide grin.

One thing she'd learned in the two years she'd known Guy was that he was quiet, reserved but if he was in the right mood or he thought someone was actually making a real effort with him he was different.

"Actually I'm having one of those days myself." She replied, making a face and glancing over at Adam Banks who was currently talking to one of the Varsity cheerleaders.

"Is Cake-eater getting you down?" He asked his voice joking but his eyes concerned.

Julie smiled warmly and shook her head in disbelief.

"Guy Germaine in the two years I have known you, we have never even attempted a serious conversation, much less any conversation at all. So why is it that I feel like I can tell you anything?" Guy smiled widely, and Julie was almost surprised at how handsome he was, much better looking than Adam, or Charlie, or even Luis.

"I guess I've just got that affect on people." He told her mock arrogantly. Julie laughed again and shrugged. "You must." He gave her a big wink, causing her to laugh again.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk about anything?" He finally asked in concern.

She stared at him for a minute and then sighed. "I don't know you well enough to tell you all my deep dark secrets Guy, maybe someday." She finally said, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

"Well then get to know me. What are you doing tonight?" He asked conversationally. Julie's smile faded, and she started to shake her head. "I'm not asking you out Julie. Not that I don't find you attractive because I honestly do but that doesn't change the fact that you're my ex girlfriend's best friend. I'm going to a party at Jesse's tonight, I do almost every weekend. You should think about coming along, it'd give us a chance to get to know each other better. Then you can tell me all your secrets."

She was still staring at him in hesitation, not exactly sure what to do. "I was kidding, you don't have to tell me all of your secrets just the ones you want to." He told her gently. "Well it's not like I'm doing anything tonight anyway. Everyone's got something else to do…are you sure it's alright with Jesse?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Jesse will be extremely happy to see you and my friend Tammy would love to meet you. You two will love each other. You'd have to sign out for the entire weekend, I promised my family I wouldn't leave until Sunday."

"Couldn't I just come back tomorrow or something?" She asked.

He shook his head and gave her a big smile. "You said you had to get to know me before you could tell me what's going on with you. This weekend we can get to know each other."

She finally shrugged and nodded. "Alright I'll come along. Do you want me to bring anything special?" She asked, her eyes shining in excitement. "You lead a very sheltered life, don't you Cat-lady?" She nodded with a wide smile and he stood up.

"Did you want me to meet you somewhere?" She asked before he could walk away.

"I'm a gentleman Miss Gaffney; I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Some gentleman, you've only got to walk about two steps!" She cried laughingly.

He smirked knowingly, and bent down and kissed her quickly on the cheek before walking away. She wasn't surprised that he'd kissed her; Guy was a very affectionate person. What had surprised her was the fact that when she looked up, Connie was staring at her and she wasn't smiling.

After lunch Julie had tried to catch up with Connie but it was almost as if Connie was trying to get away from her. At practice, Connie still refused to talk to her. Julie had even attempted conversation while she was getting ready for the party but Connie ignored her.

"What's going on?" Julie asked quietly, turning to face Connie. Connie feigned ignorance at first prompting Julie to say dryly, "Don't pull this shit with me Connie, I know you too well." The fake smile fell from Connie's face and she scowled.

"Why are you going home with Guy this weekend? You know I was a little upset about that obvious show of affection at lunch, for one thing I thought you still liked Adam and for another Guy is my ex boyfriend! How could you even consider dating him? I was upset yes, but I planned on talking to you once I'd cooled down and then Goldberg tells me you're going home with Guy! Averman thinks it's the funniest thing in the world; my ex and my best friend hooking up." She sneered angrily.

Julie stared at her in disbelief. "Do you think that low of me? You're my best friend! I would never go out with your ex! He asked me to go to a party with him because I wasn't doing anything tonight. He stated flat out when he asked me that he wasn't interested in me, and you were his main reason. I'd appreciate it if the next time you decide to believe the worst about me, you'd make sure you had all of the facts." Julie said angrily before stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Connie stared after her friend in stunned silence.

When Julie stalked out of the bathroom her make up was completely done. Her eyes were lined in thick black eyeliner, her eye shadow a light pink. Connie opened her mouth to apologize but Julie cut her off.

"Save it Connie, I'm not interested in your excuses. We'll talk about it when I get home on Sunday." She said stiffly. She had pulled on a collared yellow polo from American Eagle, that had light pink, turquoise, and blue stripes across it. Instead of jeans she pulled on a pair of turquoise corduroys.

"That's too fancy, most of the girls will be wearing short little skirts but you could borrow my jeans. They're about as casual as your ever going to get." Julie offered Connie a small smile of appreciation before taking off the pants.

"Which jeans?" Connie smirked as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. They were old, that was obvious and had many different rips and tears, even what looked to be some quotes and signatures. Both knees had large holes in them, and there was a large slash on the thigh.

"I've had them since I was ten. I was a little pudgier then so thankfully they still fit." Julie tried them on, they were a little tight since she was built differently then Connie, but otherwise they fit rather well.

"Are you sure you don't mind me wearing these?" Julie asked.

"Not if you forgive me." Julie turned around, and laughed

. "You're forgiven." Connie smiled in self satisfaction and stood up, knowing she had to get ready for her own date. "I…I should at least explain Jules. I'm over Guy but when I thought the two of you were going out tonight…I got a little jealous. I don't want Guy to care about me anymore but I don't want him to care for anyone else either. I got a little crazy, I'm so sorry." Connie wasn't ashamed, and she wasn't crying or upset, but she was telling the truth and she was sorry.

"I understand Cons, don't worry about it. We're over it." Julie told her with a smile.

Connie opened her mouth but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting to be invited in Guy walked through the door and smiled at Julie.

"Are you ready?" She nodded, "Just a minute, I forgot to brush my teeth I'll be right out."

While he was waiting Guy looked over at Connie. "Hey; how are you?" He asked quietly. She gave him a small smile before shrugging. "I'm good, and you?"

He sort of wanted to laugh at how formal she was being it wasn't the Connie he knew at all.

"I'm pretty glad to be going home for the weekend. I've been missing everyone." He said sheepishly. She smiled pleasantly and nodded in understanding. "Yeah I know what you mean. I think my brothers are getting too used to my being away." She said with an awkward laugh. "I'm ready!" Julie said, stepping out of the bathroom. Guy's face relaxed and he smiled widely. The two left and Connie continued getting ready.

Julie walked into the party with Guy and felt herself become uncomfortable almost immediately. These people were not her usual sort. Guy saw her tense up and put a reassuring arm around her and led her over to Jesse, who was standing up against the wall with his arm wrapped casually around a stunning blonde. The girl was tall and leggy with dirty blonde hair, but that was about all Connie could see from where she stood because she was wearing a black conductors hat pulled low to cover her eyes. Guy pulled Connie over to them, and then grabbed the beer the girl was holding.

"Guygerman! I wanted to drink that!" She said with a scowl. He laughed before downing the rest of it.

"Julie, it's great to see you." Jesse said with a half smile.

Julie smiled back widely and told him how happy she was to see him too. Julie was surprised to see how much he had changed since the Goodwill Games. His hair was extremely tidy now, cut very short. His hair had always been crazy, and just sticking up everywhere. He seemed more arrogant, then the crazy trash talking kid he had once been.

"Julie, meet Tammy. Tammy, meet Julie." Guy introduced the two girls, and they shook hands. Julie now saw Tammy's eyes; they were brilliantly blue.

"It's great to meet you. Can I get you something to drink?" Tammy asked politely. Julie shook her head awkwardly before replying, "I'm not much of a drinker."

Tammy smiled as though it didn't matter and turned to glare at Jesse, who now had his arm around her waist. "Watch where you put those hands young man." She told him mock sternly and then laughed when he pulled her over to stand in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

Guy was laughing, and had already started on another beer. "You've got to at least have a beer Jules; we're going to be here all night. If you don't drink you're going to want to shoot me." He said.

She glared at him for a moment but shrugged. "I guess one won't kill me." Tammy's polite smile grew into a wide one and she grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the kitchen behind her. Tammy talked incessantly, not really giving Julie time to do more than nod.

"Those are Connie's jeans aren't they?" Tammy asked as Julie took her first sip of the beer. Julie nodded, her face contorted into a grimace. She hated the taste of beer.

"How'd you know?" She finally asked once she had swallowed her beer.

"That's my signature; the one with the stars around it. Besides I noticed the patch covering the back left side." She said as if that explained everything. The look Julie gave her must have conveyed that she didn't comprehend because Tammy laughed.

"In 6th Grade Guy caught one of the boys in school staring at Connie's butt so in art he put his hand in paint and grabbed her butt. When the paint dried, he wrote 'Property of Guy Germaine' over it. She was pissed at first but after a while she thought it was cute; I'm guessing she covered it when they broke up." Tammy said, her body language saying she thought the whole conversation had turned tedious.

The two girls walked back into the living room and spent the entire night with Jesse and Guy, laughing and although Julie didn't pay very much attention they were getting extremely drunk. The night past by in a blur of laughter, and giggles but Julie found it was one of the best times she'd had since Connie had begun dating Ken.


	2. Chapter 2

I own the plot and thats about it...but if i could own Guy...eeks! Thanks to my two reviewers! Hope ya like it and review!

"I'm never speaking to you again Guy Germaine!" Julie cried angrily as she glared at the retreating back of Guy Germaine.

"Whatever you say Cat-lady…I'll pick you up at 6:30." He called without turning around.

"BAH! I am only going along because Tammy asked me to! I hope you realize that!" She screamed and then slammed the door when he began to laugh.

"How was the weekend?" Connie asked her eyebrow arched in question.

"I had a wonderful time, until right before we left Guy's house." She said with a groan and a blush.

"What happened to ruin it?"

"That jerk attacked me!" Julie screeched and Guy must have been able to hear the yell because from the next room he yelled, "YOU LIKED IT!"

"LIKE HELL!" Julie yelled back, slamming her hand against the wall and then turned back to Connie. "It's an extremely long story. The cliff notes version is that Guy kissed me for the sole purpose of being CAUGHT kissing me and right before I left his mom pulled me aside and asked me to come back but told me to be careful with Guy because and I quote, It's all fun and games until someone gets pregnant! Cons I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life!" Julie concluded before she fell back onto her bed.

"I hate to say it, but the fact that she said that is totally believable. The woman is certifiably insane." Connie said with a laugh. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Julie shook her head and stood up. "Tell me about your date as I get ready to go." She commanded throwing Connie a smile.

Connie laughed, but simply shrugged. "It was a date with my boyfriend, how great could it be?"

Julie stared at her before saying, "That's odd, you used to call me and gush every time you got home from a date with Guy. What changed with you?"

Connie turned to look at a picture of her and Guy she kept on her bulletin board. They looked to be around eleven or twelve. Guy was wearing that old green hat and Connie had her long brown hair pulled back into a half ponytail. They were sitting in the grass; Guy was holding Connie between his legs and her back was against his chest. It looked like she was fighting to get away but she was laughing; her eyes twinkling. Guy was holding on to her tightly, and it looked as though he was tickling her. His face was full of laughter his eyes held an innocence they had not held in years.

"Things were different with Guy. You know that."

"No, I didn't. What made it so different? I would think you would have been more bored with Guy. The two of you were together for ten years!" Julie said with a laugh before pulling on a sweater.

"I don't want to talk about Guy anymore. I'm perfectly fine with Ken." Connie said, somewhat stiffly. Julie shrugged and changed the subject.

"Your jeans were a godsend by the way. Tammy told me they used to say property of Guy Germaine?" She said with a laugh.

Connie stared at her in surprise for a moment and then started to laugh. "I'd forgotten about that. In art one day, he thought this kid was looking at my butt so he stuck his hand in paint and put his handprint on my butt. I was so mad at him, I think my brother Jeremy actually had to bring me a new pair of pants! Then I decided it was cute. Ken would never do something like that, he knows that he doesn't need to protect me, and that I hate people claiming me. I guess that's why things are so different. Guy wanted to protect me from everything, including myself. Ken lets me be me; he knows that I can take care of myself, that I don't belong to him."

Julie stared at Connie skeptically. "You're saying that like it's a bad thing." She watched closely, as her friend shrugged and then glanced quickly over at the picture of her and Guy.

"What'd you think of Tammy?" She finally asked. Julie's face broke into a huge smile and she laughed.

"I like her. She's a Duck, that's obvious."

"Yeah, she is. You should have been around when I first met her. She was a total ice queen. She was a good figure skater, and had absolutely no tolerance for people like the ducks. I hated her because Peter told me Guy said she was cute. She hated me, because she thought Guy and I were vulgar. Than all of a sudden one day, she developed a crush on Jesse. She wanted my help in getting him to like her, and before long she was a Duck."

"They're still dating aren't they?" Connie shook her head. "They broke up like three months before Guy and I did, but I think they're still best friends and all that." Julie nodded, just as the phone rang. Julie answered, handing the phone to Connie when Ken asked for her.

She looked over at the clock; it was almost 6:30. Guy should be there soon. She got up and started putting things in her purse, trying to be quiet. A little after 6:30, Guy walked through the door once again not bothering to knock.

"_We could have been naked Guygerman_!" Connie yelled loudly.

Guy stopped in his tracks, surprised that not only had she actually yelled at him but also that she had called him Guygerman. She had started calling him that when they were seven or eight it had been a term of endearment. After Tammy started dating Jesse, she had started using it too.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" He said, but as more of a question than an actual apology. Her face turned bright red as she realized what she had done.

"I've got to go Ken. I'll uh call you later." She blurted out, hanging up the phone. "You're forgiven." She muttered to Guy stiffly, before hurrying out the door.

Guy was blinking in confusion, and Julie was staring after Connie in amazement.

"She never yells like that anymore." Julie said in shock, staring at Guy with wide eyes. Guy just shrugged and tried to collect himself.

"Are you ready?" He finally asked she nodded grabbing her purse and her roller blades. The two roller bladed the mile to the skating rink and hurried inside. They had held hands the entire time, trying to stay together but it had made Julie feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm still mad at you." Julie muttered as they sat down.

Guy pulled himself out of his thoughts and laughed at her. "No you're not; you think it's as funny as I do." He replied. The two bickered tediously until finally it was Tammy's turn to perform.

"What was going on with Connie this afternoon?" Guy asked casually.

"She's acting weird today. I asked her how her date with Ken went and all she said was that he was her boyfriend so how great could the date have gone."

Guy gave her an odd look but said nothing, only cheering when Tammy landed a particularly hard jump.

"You were great Tammers!" Guy cried as they were running up to congratulate her later that night. She smiled a thank you and then waved at Julie, who also congratulated her.

"Where's Jesse?" Guy asked curiously. Tammy snorted contemptuously before turning away and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"He's out with Jami Drealen; apparently she's more important than me."

"I doubt it." Guy said, even though he was a little jealous. Jami was extremely hot, and she had been one of the most popular girls at Guy's old school.

"He'll go out with her tonight, and by tomorrow you'll be number one again. No worries." Tammy nodded but made a face.

"She called me a slut!" She finally admitted angrily. Guy tried to hold back his laughter but was unsuccessful, and Julie made a small sound of amusement.

"It's not funny Guygerman!" Tammy said with a scowl. "She told Becca Allens that I was hooking up with both you and Terry when I was dating Jesse and that's why we broke up. You know what a big mouth Becca has! She told everyone!"

Guy shook his head, telling her not to worry about it. "Just start something back; it'll get spread around just as quickly." She shrugged in annoyance.

"I don't think you're helping her Guy." Julie said with a giggle.

"It's so nice to have another girl around again! Jules, next weekend you should bring Connie. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever, she seems to think that since Guy is an idiot the rest of us are too!"

Guy turned to give Tammy a warning look, but in typical Tammy fashion, she continued. "Did they ever tell you that Connie only wanted a break? Guy is the one that ended the entire relationship. Idiot." She muttered darkly, glaring at her friend.

Julie's face had gone from amusement to shock. She was staring at Guy, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Now you know my big secret, what's yours?" Guy asked before turning and walking out of the arena. Julie turned to Tammy, her face questioning.

"He's going to want to kill me; I'll see you next weekend."Julie nodded and hurried to catch up with Guy.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Guy that ended things?" Julie asked Connie later that night, when the two girls were lying in bed.

"Excuse me?" Connie asked, sitting up in bed.

"You just let all of us assume it had been you." Connie flipped on the lamp beside her bed and stared at Julie incredulously.

"Guy told you this?"

Julie shook her head slowly and told her what had happened. "If you must know, then yes I wanted to take a break. We were just getting ready to start freshman year at a new school, I wasn't sure if our relationship was going to last, but when I told him how I felt he said that if I had to question our relationship then there was nothing left to question. So yes, Guy broke up with me. He was convinced that if I wanted to break up for even a little while then I wasn't in love with him anymore."

"Well obviously he was right. You hooked up with Ken almost as soon as we got to school." Julie observed.

Connie's face turned red and she glared at her best friend. "Guy can think whatever he wants, I really don't care anymore but I was still in love with him. He just had a hard time believing it." Connie muttered before turning off the light and rolling away from Julie.

The next morning, Connie acted as though the conversation with Julie had never happened. She acted the same as usual, but inside she was a mess. The entire conversation with Julie had messed her up. She had wanted a break from Guy, not the end of their relationship. The way Guy saw it; they were over no matter what. She had ignored him that first day of school and acted like a bitch any other time they talked. She could still remember their first game, the one they tied. Everyone was fighting when she walked into the locker room, but the only person she had heard was Guy. "We let up; it's as simple as that." He had muttered. Those words had her boiling with anger and as she walked past him, she shoved him out of her way and retorted, "You let up I played hard." They were both wondering whether she had been talking about their relationship or the game with that comment.

She sighed and pushed her food around on her plate. Ken walked over, sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back, trying to hide her irritation.

Her eyes wandered around the room, landing on Guy, Julie and Luis. Guy and Luis were laughing at something Julie had said, and Guy had his arm casually slung around Julie's shoulders. To her surprise the three headed right over to her and Ken, and sat down across from them. Luis and Guy immediately began talking on their own but Julie smiled softly at Connie.

"Listen I'm really sorry about last night." She said apologetically.

Connie glanced over at Guy who was now looking at Julie in interest.

"What happened last night?" He asked curiously.

"You wouldn't tell me, so I asked Connie." Julie said steadily, giving him a fake smile.

His curious smile fell from his face, and Connie felt her face heat up. His eyes shot to her, and then back to Julie.

"I told you to stay out of it Jules." He said quietly.

"And I told you I wanted to know."

By now, most of the Ducks were staring at the three in confusion. "You shouldn't have said anything." Guy growled at Connie.

"She asked." Connie stated simply.

"Well obviously! That doesn't mean you need to tell her." He snapped, his eyes blazing. Connie felt a pang in her heart when she saw his eyes. He hadn't looked at her that way in ages. She shook it off and glared back, not realizing she was causing his heart to jump a little.

"I honestly don't see the big deal; people thought I dumped you when in actuality you dumped me. I'm the one that should be upset here."

"It's complicated, and you think it's easy telling people that I broke up with you because I loved you too damn much?" He asked, his voice catching in his throat.

She opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut again. How was she supposed to reply to that? "I…I uh…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She replied uncomfortably.

Guy laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Forget it I don't care anymore." He muttered as he left.

Everyone was staring at Connie awkwardly, as though they didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Connie…I guess I don't know Guy well enough yet to realize what will set him off." Julie said in embarrassment."Don't worry about it."

"Cons…you know we haven't really been hanging out enough lately right?" Julie finally asked after a few moments of silence. Connie nodded guiltily.

"Tammy wants me to bring you along this weekend."

"You're kidding right? Tammy and I haven't talked once since Guy and I broke up."

"That's what she told me, she misses you Cons."

"I guess I could…I should probably go home and see my parents this weekend anyway."

Julie clapped in excitement. "I should probably go apologize to Guy." She said sulkily. Connie laughed as she watched Julie walk away.

"Do you want me to come along this weekend?" Ken asked.

Connie worked hard to keep herself from telling him off. "No…you better not. I think Julie really wants a girl's weekend." She said, trying hard to look apologetic. Ken was a great person, but lately he was boring her. "Well alright. Maybe we can hang out Saturday?" He asked hopefully. "I'm staying with my parents for the weekend; we'll hang out next week. I promise."

Later that night, Charlie called a team meeting. The thirteen hockey players all piled into the room Charlie shared with Adam and looked up at their captain expectantly.

"What's going on?" Julie asked cautiously.

"Coach wanted me to talk to everyone; he thinks our playing is off." Charlie said calmly.

Everyone stared at him in surprise. They had won every game they had played so far.

"What are you talking about Charlie? We're undefeated!" Goldberg said with a scoff.

"I know that, I think we're doing great too but Coach said something is off. I'm just saying if anyone on the team has a problem with anyone else get it figured out." He was staring pointedly at Connie well he said this, and she felt her face heat up. "Okay the meeting's over. Adam and I were going to watch a movie if anyone wanted to stay and hang out."

Averman asked what movie they were going to watch.

"The Goonies!" Adam called out. There were several cheers while Averman, Goldberg, Fulton, Portman, Russ, Luis and Guy sat down. Ken had a look of distaste on his face, and Dwayne usually didn't do anything unless Ken did it so he was also walking out the door. Julie had never seen the movie, but she was convinced she would hate it and had been trying to leave but Guy and Luis tackled her and carried her back over by the rest of the group.

The Goonies was Connie's favorite movie, but she felt awkward for some reason. She was turning to leave when Guy called out, "Where do you think your going? This is your favorite movie!"

She turned around in surprise and let out a shriek when he and Charlie rushed her. Guy grabbed her arms and Charlie grabbed her legs, and they dragged her to the bed, dropping her on the floor next to Julie.

Julie was smiling widely at Guy, who was laughing loudly at the expression on Connie's face. He dropped to the floor in between the two girls, and wrapped an arm around each of them. Connie was a little uncomfortable, she and Guy had barely talked in a year and now here he was acting as if they were best friends.

That was when Charlie got the brilliant idea to move the two beds together so everyone could sit on the bed. The eleven of them piled onto the bed, and although it was a tight fit and a tad uncomfortable Connie had to admit she felt better than she had in ages.

"I think I'm in love." Julie stated matter-of-factly as Brand lifted weights on screen. Connie nodded. "I've always liked him too!"

Guy started laughing and grinned at her. "No you didn't!" Guy cried out pseudo indignantly. Her eyes widened as she remembered that Guy knew who she had secretly been in love with when they were younger. He opened his mouth again and without thinking, Connie pounced on him, covering his mouth and screaming.

"GUY!" She cried when he bit her hand and tried to get away from her.

Charlie sighed and motioned for everyone to push them off the bed. He had assumed the two would stop wrestling around when they hit the ground but they did not.

"You keep your mouth shut Guygerman!" She cried, and laughed when he tickled her sides. He must have licked her hand then because she squealed and pulled her hand away long enough for him to yell, "MOUTH!"

Her face turned bright red as the entire room erupted into laughter. She glared at Guy, knowing she was never going to live this one down.

Hours later Julie and Connie headed back to their own room, followed by the rest of the boys.

Charlie had asked Guy to stay behind for some reason. "What's going on Captain?" He asked, his tone a bit mocking when he said captain.

"Thanks Guy." Charlie said simply.

"Thanks for what?" Guy asked uncomfortably. "You know Coach was talking about you and Connie thanks for at least trying to make things better."

"Don't expect us to be best friends Charlie, but I will try to get along with her." Guy said before walking out of the room.

Charlie sat down and turned to Adam who was staring at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought.

"I think that went rather well." Adam jumped slightly, and turned to Charlie with a slightly dazed look on his face. The two boys talked before getting into bed, and then Charlie talked until he fell asleep. Adam had probably been sleeping for a while by the time Charlie finally dozed off but neither boy cared.

Down the hall, Julie and Connie were also lying in bed but the two were showing no signs of turning off the lights.

"You and Adam looked pretty cozy." Connie said slyly.

"We were squished together, we couldn't help it." She muttered in embarrassment. "I saw him grab your hand." Connie retorted, her smiling growing even wider. Julie's blush deepened and she groaned, covering her face with her pillow.

"I was just sitting there and he kind of pulled me against him, and then after a while he just grabbed my hand. He held it the entire movie, I just don't get him!" Julie cried in aggravation.

She really had barely any experience with boys at all. There was a brief relationship with Portman back in the days of Team USA, but it had lasted about two weeks before he called her and told her he'd met a girl in Chicago that was more his speed.

She'd had feelings of some sort for Adam ever since he'd stuck up for her the time Portman had called her babe but he'd never seemed to reciprocate any of those feelings; until that night.

"See how he acts tomorrow, and then follow his example." Connie advised wisely.

"You know everything there is to know about guys. You're so lucky." Julie moaned. Connie laughed and replied, "I went out with Guy for almost ten years, and if I didn't know anything about guys it'd be weird."

The two girls talked for a while longer before drifting off to sleep.

In the room next to theirs, Guy and Luis were wide-awake.

"I cannot believe Connie had a crush on Cory Feldman. That's just weird man." Luis said, laughter hanging on every word.

"I know! Especially when she had a stud like me!" The two boys burst into laughter at that comment, and it took them almost twenty minutes to stop laughing. That's how it usually was in their dormitory, the two boys could laugh at almost anything when they were together and had too many inside jokes to count.

When the boys finally settled down, Luis drew himself up on his elbow and stared at Guy seriously. "But seriously Guy, what was that shit with you and Connie? The uh…the wrestling?"

Guy's face turned crimson and he tried to cover his embarrassment with a chuckle.

"We were joking around Mendoza. I have no feelings for her, and besides she is with Wu now. Although…sometimes I wonder about his relationship with Dwayne." The two boys immediately started laughing again, trying to recall all the times they had seen Ken leave a room with Dwayne hot on his trail.

Goldberg and Averman had gone straight to their room, and played Play Station.

"Connie and Guy are going to get back together." Averman said, while trying to win the game. Goldberg shook his head, his chubby cheeks jiggling. "No, I don't think so. He's over it and she's with Ken."

Averman muttered something about the Kenmiester and Dwayne-a-rooney but Goldberg was hardly paying attention. Not long after the two boys got into a fight, that ended with both boys out of breath and bruised.

Portman and Fulton had gone outside for a smoke, and Portman was muttering about Adam finally getting the balls to go after Julie.

For the most part, the Ducks were extremely tired the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you honestly wearing that?"

Connie looked down at her outfit and then back up at Julie. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked innocently.

"The jeans are great, in fact I love those jeans but the shirt…it's not something you'd usually be caught dead in."

Connie hated to admit that she agreed; she had been looking in the back of her closet when she'd come across the green tie-dyed…thing. It must have been baggy at one point, but it had to have been old because now it clung to her like a second skin. She had had to cut the sleeves off partly, but it looked good. She had gotten lucky enough to find a green eye shadow that matched it perfectly, and coupled that with mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. She knew she looked gorgeous, and the black choker and big black hoop earrings she wore in her ears worked really well. She was wearing black combat boots, and Fulton's first ever leather jacket, which looked good on her. Sure she looked a little biker chick but she didn't care. She looked good.

"I know but I saw it and I knew I had to wear it." She said in a way of explanation.

Julie laughed and turned away, pulling another pair of jeans borrowed from Connie with a button up shirt covering a tiny blue tank top. She had just turned to pick something up off Connie's dresser when the picture caught her eye. It was of the original Ducks, when Jesse, Tammy, and those guys had been part of the team. In the photo, thirteen kids scrunched together but one person stuck out. Guy was wearing the exact same shirt Connie had on. Not surprisingly, he had paired it with a black leather jacket. Connie obviously had either stolen, or been given the shirt and she had copied the outfit Guy had worn almost completely.

"Uh Con? You might want to change." Julie said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Why?"

Julie beckoned Connie over and pointed out Guy in the picture.

"I totally forgot about that! Julie you're my savior!" Connie cried as she ran to her closet and grabbed another shirt. The one she picked up was black and short sleeved, with yellow long sleeves sewn in. The front of the shirt read Jem and the Holograms in yellow and purple cursive writing. She had already had her brown hair crimped wildly, so she parted it differently, threw it over her shoulder, before she ran into the bathroom, and started scrubbing off her make up.

Guy knocked on the door right around that time, and Julie let him in. "Where's Connie? Aren't you guys ready?" Guy asked impatiently. Julie started laughing again and pointed to the bathroom. "Clothing malfunctions." Guy nodded but his eyes caught the green shirt on the floor.

"HEY! I used to have a shirt just like that!" He cried.

Julie started laughing harder and nodded. "I know, we just figured out it was yours."

Guy began muttering indignantly about people stealing his clothes when Connie stalked out of the bathroom. She now had on light purple eye shadow with dark purple glittery eyeliner. Her lip-gloss had a purple tinge to it, as did her cheeks. She was scowling.

"Don't say a word." She muttered irritably at Julie as she shoved her feet into a pair of black ballet shoes. She put on a pair of extremely dangly earrings, with yellow and black stars dangling from them.

"Are you finished yet princess?" Guy asked sarcastically.

Within twenty minutes, the three were dropping off bags in Jesse's room. Tammy squealed when she caught sight of Julie and Connie.

"Connie! I haven't seen you in ages!" She cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl.

"I know! I'm so glad I came tonight!" Connie said in the same voice.

Julie laughed and the three girls made their way into the living room, where they sat and talked. They weren't sure how long they had been there when Jesse and Guy walked into the room accompanied by two girls. The smaller of the two, was a beautiful girl with mahogany colored hair. Her eyes were almost purple. The only thing that would have made her more beautiful was if she had been smiling instead of smirking. Her friend had light brown hair, and light brown eyes. She was cute, but not anywhere near as gorgeous as her friend was.

Connie and Tammy knew these girls very well. Jami Drealen was the type of girl every guy wanted and every girl hated. She was a bitch, and in Tammy's opinion a slut. When Connie and Guy went to school with her, she had always been jealous of Connie and had constantly flirted with Guy in an attempt to steal him from her. Guy of course just assumed Connie was making jealous accusations. Becca Allens was a nice enough person, but she always did everything Jami told her to and she was sort of an idiot.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Guy said with a smile towards Julie.

"We've been right here all night." Tammy said a little more sarcastically than she had hoped.

Guy gave her a surprised look.

"Sorry, I'm not near drunk enough. I'll be right back." She muttered as she left the room.

"What's up with her?" Guy asked the other two girls. When he got no answer, he turned to stare at them. Julie was on her cell phone, and Connie was staring at Jami's nose, which had clearly been broken, with a sort of triumphant look on her face.

Connie had been the one to break Jami's nose.

When Guy and Connie had broken up for a few days in the sixth grade Jami had quickly moved in on Guy. Guy had agreed to be her boyfriend, mostly to make Connie jealous but one afternoon when they had only been going out for two days Connie and Tammy had stalked out of the school looking like they were on the warpath.

Connie hadn't even said a word before she punched Jami as hard as she could; throwing her entire body into the punch. There had been blood everywhere, but before Becca could help Jami up Tammy had tackled her to the ground and sat on her. Connie had kicked Jami once in the side and warned her to keep her hands off Guy. Then, turning around she kicked Guy hard in the shin before pulling him towards her and kissing him.

Guy pulled himself out of his memories just in time to see Jami glare at Connie, while absent mindedly rubbing her nose.

"Who was that?" Connie asked curiously when Julie hung up her phone.

"Adam." She said blushing deeply.

"He and Charlie want to know if it would be okay if the two of them came and brought Averman and Goldberg." She said with a glance towards Jesse. The boy shrugged carelessly, causing Julie's smile to broaden and Connie to laugh.

"Are you actually going to tell Adam how you feel?" She asked quietly, so no one else could hear her.

"It depends on how he acts tonight. Are you going to tell Ken you want to break up with him soon?" She asked, pointedly.

Connie's eyes widened and she backed away. "Am I that obvious?"

Julie gave her a look and nodded. "Only because I know you so well, but sooner or later everyone else is going to figure it out too." Julie whispered to Connie who much to Julie's surprise glanced quickly at Guy before nodding in understanding.

"What was that?" Julie asked suspiciously.

"What was what?" Connie asked in confusion, like she really had no idea what Julie was talking about.

"You just looked at Guy." Connie was staring at her best friend like she was insane.

"I'm sorry…am I not allowed to look at Guy?" She asked slowly.

Julie stared at her best friend warily. "We were talking about your non feelings for Ken, and your eyes immediately shot to Guy. Explain that." Julie challenged.

Connie's face burned bright red, and then her eyes blazed angrily. "I don't have to explain anything to you Julie! I have no feelings for Guy. I've moved on."

"I was making an observation Cons, you don't have to flip out on me." Julie replied calmly. Almost immediately Connie's face returned to its normal shade and she calmed down. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

When Adam, Charlie, Averman, and Goldberg walked into the room not long after their conversation ended Tammy jumped up in excitement and dove at the four boys. Goldberg and Averman were only too happy to have a cute girl hug them, Adam was amused but Charlie backed away the minute she got too close. She didn't seem offended; instead she shrugged and fell back onto the couch, landing in Connie's lap. Connie made a sound of surprise but laughed. Trust Tammy not to think over a year of no talking could ruin a friendship.

"I haven't seen you boys in years!" She cried happily.

"We saw you last week at the mall." Averman reminded her.

"Well, it felt like forever!" She corrected herself.

Connie and Julie laughed. The four boys sat down, and Connie couldn't help but notice the way Charlie kept sending little glances toward Tammy. After a couple of hours Tammy stood up to get more beers and Charlie offered to help.

"What's taking so damn long?" Guy asked impatiently. Connie laughed quietly. Guy had always been the most patient person she'd known.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." She assured him, patting him on the knee.

He looked up and their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away. Suddenly Charlie stalked back into the room and thrust the beers in his arms towards Guy.

"I've got to go call Linda." He muttered before leaving the room.

Tammy; who had just walked into the room, had a slightly dazed look on her face as she sat down.

"What's going on?" Guy asked curiously.

Tammy shook her head and then laid it on Connie's shoulder.

"I'm going to go talk to Charlie." Adam announced before leaving the room.

"Tammy what's wrong?" Guy asked quietly after he had pulled her and Connie from the room. "He didn't kiss me." Tammy pouted.

Guy started sputtering, but Connie burst into laughter.

"What do you mean?"

"He was into me! I could tell! He was reaching around to grab a beer. Our faces were really close, and our eyes met and it was one of those moments where you just stare at someone, and your both leaning in for the kill. I've never felt that way before but then…he just pulled away like I'd punched him in the gut and took off. Why didn't he kiss me?" She asked softly.

"Charlie's got a serious girlfriend Tammers." Guy informed her quietly.

"Oh, well than I don't feel bad!" She said happily before running into the other room.

Guy stared after her for a moment before turning back to Connie who was laughing. "She's really something isn't she?" He said affectionately. Connie's laughing ceased and she stared at Guy.

"You like her don't you?" She asked quietly.

He glanced at her in surprise before chuckling.

"Tammy? Yes I like her, she's my best friend but not in the way I used to like you."

Connie blushed at the admission. "We should see what Adam found out from Charlie."

Guy nodded and the two walked back into the living room. Adam was now sitting next to Julie, holding her hand. Connie snuck over to his side and asked what he'd found out quietly.

"He almost kissed her." Adam whispered back.

Connie glanced over at Tammy, who was now sitting in Terry's lap with her head leaning back against his chest. When Charlie walked back into the room he glanced over at Terry and Tammy before sitting down.

Hours later, after Adam, Charlie, Goldberg, and Averman had gone back to campus Connie, Tammy, and Julie were standing in front of four extremely ugly girls.

At least, that is what it would look like to the outside observer.

In reality the girls were none other than Guy, Jesse, Terry, and Tommy Duncan. Somehow the three girls had managed to convince the four boys they would look good in make up and dresses.Truthfully they looked like a bunch of drag queens.

The girls took pictures upon pictures only stopping when Connie remembered something.

"Guy, aren't you like allergic to eye make up?" She questioned.

His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened the last time he let Connie put make up on him.

"Shit!" He cried before running into the bathroom.

Tammy was laughing as she asked Connie to go check on him, and help him clean his face off. Connie obliged.

"I can't believe I forgot about this." Guy moaned when she walked into the bathroom. She laughed before closing the door again. "I should have remembered too."

"Can you do this for me? I'm shit at this stuff." She laughed again as she grabbed the wash cloth from his hand.

She did his eyes first, because it was his eyes that were usually affected. She was washing off his lipstick and glanced up, surprised to find that his eyes were trained on her face. They held the intense look that could make her toes curl, and for a moment it was as if they were still together. Her eyes met with his and as cheesy as it sounds it was almost as if time had stopped. She felt exactly what Tammy had been describing earlier, that moment where they were the only two people in the world.

The wash cloth dropped from her hands, as Guy reached up and caressed her cheek.She turned her face, and kissed his palm. They were both starting to breathe a bit harder and were both leaning in. She had her eyes closed but when his lips touched hers lightly they snapped open. He pulled back, not believing what he'd done and their eyes met again. She knew her eyes were pleading with him to kiss her again, and he knew his eyes were asking her if it were ok. Neither was thinking clearly, because if they had been the moment that first kiss had happened they would have turned and ran. But as it were, they were both in a fantasy world where they had never broken up.

They were in a world where the last year and a half had never happened. He leaned in again and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and intense, something they had not had when they were younger. Guy pushed her softly against the door of the bathroom where he continued kissing her. She kissed back just as intensely, only coming up for air when she desperately needed it. He was sucking lightly on her neck when she shoved him into the sink and started kissing him forcefully. He smiled into the kiss and she laughed softly. His hand was inside her shirt now, resting on the small of her back but they both knew where it would soon be. She moaned softly when he began to lightly run his fingers up her side. He laughed, and kissed her harder because they both knew once his hand reached its destination the moaning would become louder. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door followed by Tammy yelling, "What the hell are you two doing in there? It can't take that long to wash make up off!"

The two stood in a daze for a moment, Guy's hands still up Connie's shirt where they had been unclasping her bra; and Connie's hands clutching at the front of his shirt. As reality sunk in, Guy shoved Connie away from him harshly before running his hands through his hair in aggravation and disbelief. Connie was staring at him, her hand covering her mouth.

"We—we're coming. Connie accidentally poked me in the eye. We'll be right out." Guy called back in a quivering voice.

"Wash your face; you've got my lipstick on you." He told Connie quietly but brusquely. She did so silently, and then informed him his make up was still in tact.

"I can do it myself this time." He retorted before successfully cleaning the make up off his face. The two walked out of the bathroom, and everyone immediately could sense that the mood from before was gone.

"Can we head over to your house Tammy?" Connie asked quietly the minute she stepped into Jesse's room.

"Um…sure. We'll see you guys tomorrow or something." Tammy said as the three girls left the room. When Jesse was sure they were out of ear shot he turned towards Guy with a smirk on his face.

"So how was it?"

"Getting make up rubbed off my face was just that." Guy retorted tensely.

"Oh come off it Guy, we know you and Connie were in there going at it." Tommy said with a smirk. Guy's entire demeanor changed as he glared angrily at his friends.

"How the hell could you possibly know that?" He snarled.

"After fifteen minutes Tammy made me go see if ya'll were ok. You obviously were since ya didn't even notice when I opened the door." Terry replied.

"If any of you ever mention this again I'll kill you." Guy threatened before stalking from the room.

The three remaining boys burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N--Finally got my computer back so I thought I would attempt to continue with this story. This chapter isnt much but I've got to get back in the story so bear with me! Read and review! Thanks!

Connie spent the entire weekend with her family. She knew that no matter what they said her brothers had missed her. Jeremy was twenty-eight, Jordan was twenty four, Josh was eighteen, Caden was thirteen, and her last brother Christian was ten. Jeremy lived across the street with Guy's older sister Breckin and their three kids.

Connie realized that it was a bit comical that her older brother had married Guy's sister but since that day on the playground when she was three years old their families had been best friends.

Jordan lived about three houses down, with not surprisingly Guy's oldest brother Bryant. Bryant and Breckin were Jordan's age. They were twins; Guy's family was practically overrun with twins.

Josh was eighteen, only two years older than Connie.

The minute she'd walked inside Saturday around noon Christian had tackled her. Caden had mumbled something about missing her, and Josh had picked her up and thrown him over her shoulder. Her mother had squealed and told her how much she'd been missing her and before she knew it Jeremy was over Breckin and the kids in tow. Breckin had gotten pregnant during her senior year in high school making their oldest child six years old.

The little girl looked more like Connie than either of her parents and acted much the same. She was loud and forceful, and refused to play with any girls.

Their second youngest was a little boy, four years old. He was the complete opposite of his sister, and looked exactly like his father. Their third was new born.

"Auntie Connie!" Isabelle cried excitedly as she threw herself at her aunt. Connie laughed and picked up the six year old. "Come play with me." Isabelle ordered once she was safely on the ground.

"Izzy, what if Aunt Connie wanted to talk to the adults?" Her father said.

"Why would she want to do that?" Isabelle asked curiously.

Connie laughed and shook her head. "Its fine Jer, I'll talk to you later. Do you want to go to the park sweetie?"

Once outside the girl seemed to change her mind. "I don't want to go to the park anymore." She said firmly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Want to go see Uncle Guy."

"You can see him any weekend sweetie. Why don't you see him tomorrow?" Connie asked sweetly.

"No. Want to see Uncle Guy now." Isabelle pouted. Connie sighed in resignation and let the little girl pull her across the street. Isabelle insisted on ringing the doorbell herself, giggling madly when Guy's older brother Trace came to the door in his boxers. "Uncle Trace!" Isabelle yelled between giggles. "You put some clothes on!" She ordered.

Trace's face was flushed with embarrassment as he moved over to let her and Connie in.

"I seen Uncle Trace's undies!" Isabelle announced loudly as she walked into the kitchen.

Guy's mom laughed loudly and opened her arms so her granddaughter could give her a hug. Julie looked up from where she was sitting and smiled at Connie while throwing a questioning look at Isabelle. Virginia; Guy's mom, smile and said hello to Connie before introducing Isabelle to Julie.

"Where's Uncle Guy?" Isabelle questioned.

Virginia laughed and smiled at her oldest grandchild. "He's in the shower honey. He'll be out in a little bit."

"Good, Uncle Guy and Aunt Connie and I are going to spend the WHOLE day together!" She announced excitedly.

"Uh sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea." Connie said quietly.

"You promised!" Isabelle yelled angrily.

"I haven't promised anything Izzy. You know that." Connie said reasonably.

The young girl started screaming loudly, managing to draw the attention of everyone in the house. Guy came running down the stairs, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted angrily when he reached the kitchen. His eyes landed on the screaming six year old in the middle of the room, and his protective nature took over. "Why is Izzy here and why the hell is she crying?" He asked angrily as he picked her up. Julie stared at Guy in surprise.

"She's mad because Connie doesn't want to spend the day with you and her. She had an entire day planned just for the three of you." His younger sister Gia said with a smirk.

Guy gave her a strange look before turning towards Connie who he had just noticed. "She's crying. Obviously this is very important to her. When something is important to Izzy, we do it." He said, his voice almost threatening.

But Connie had barely registered what he'd said; she was too busy staring at him. If she'd thought kissing Guy made her feel woozy, the sight of him in a towel made her want to faint.

"Are you even listening to me?" Guy growled angrily.

"Look at her Guy, she's practically drooling. Of course she isn't listening to you, you idiot." Gia crowed with a laugh.

"SHUT UP GIA!" Guy yelled with a blush.

Connie was also blushing, and now staring at the wall behind Guy's head. "Ugh whatever. Connie we'll take Izzy wherever she wants to go. Julie, are you okay with hanging out here today?"

"Jules and I can go to the mall." Taylen; Guy's oldest sister, said with a smile towards Julie. Julie nodded and told Guy to go have fun.

"Yeah it'll be great fun." He muttered softly. "Why don't you and Connie wait outside while I get dressed?" Guy suggested to his niece.

They only had to wait around five minutes before Guy walked outside, dressed as only Guy could. "Where do you want to go Princess?" He asked sweetly, refusing to look at Connie. First she wanted to go to the park, and then to the mall. After a few hours she decided she wanted to go to the movies. They let her choose which movie they would go to but Guy had to draw the line when she demanded they sit next to each other.

"No sweetie. We want you to sit in the middle."

"No. I want you to sit next to each other and I want you to hold hands." She demanded.

Connie choked on the popcorn in her mouth, and sputtered. "Isabelle what is the matter with you today? You have never once demanded the two of us spend the day with you like this." Isabelle smiled up at her aunt with an innocent smile before saying, "Mommy and Daddy told me a story last night."

"What was the story about?" Guy asked.

"Momma told me a story about you. Acuz I found a picture frame. It had ten things in it and in each little box was a picture and they were of you and auntie. I asked why they had just you and no one else and Mommy told me it was because you used to be in love, like my mommy and daddy are. Why do you not love each other nomore?" She asked innocently.

Guy coughed uncomfortably while Connie felt that her face must have looked like a fire engine.

"We—we weren't in love sweetheart." Guy finally managed to say.

"Yes we were!" Connie argued sending him a glare.

"Well…not really." Guy corrected with an arched eyebrow.

"Taylen and Julie are here! I be back." Isabelle said before running away.

Connie slapped Guy on the arm and scowled at him. "We weren't in love? Nice Guy."

He glared back while rubbing his arm. "You don't break up with someone you love."

Connie gasped indignantly."_You_ broke up with _me_ you idiot!" She retorted.

"I only broke up with you because you were going to break up with me." He reasoned.

"I wanted a break you jackass! Not to break up!" She growled. It was the first time they'd talked about their break up, the first time they'd felt this angry with each other in a long time. For a moment she wondered whether that meant something or not but she was too angry to truly consider it.

"If you had to think about it at all, then it wasn't the relationship I thought it was. I'm not the type of person that stays in a relationship that can't be saved." He said with a scowl.

"I think last night proved it could have been saved."

The color left Guy's face and he winced. "Forget about last night damn it!" He whispered harshly. "You have a boyfriend."

The last sentence was said so softly she almost didn't hear it.

"This isn't about Ken." She argued.

"I kissed his girlfriend; it's got something to do with him." She opened her mouth to say something back but closed. How was she supposed to reply to that? If she told him she was breaking up with Ken, it would sound like she wanted him back and she didn't. At least she didn't think she did. Isabelle ran back up to them at that moment, ending their conversation.

"Have you made up yet?" She asked eagerly.

Guy glanced at Connie before replying, "Yes we have. Now sit down, the movie's starting."

An hour after the movie had ended Guy and Connie was dropping their niece off at her house.

"You owe me five bucks." Guy said quietly. "I said I'd pay for my own ticket." Connie reminded him. "If I would have let you pay for your own Izzy would have been mad at me, you owe me five bucks." Connie shook her head and walked into her house.

Hours later, she was lying in bed wide awake. She should have been able to sleep, it was around eleven at night and she was dead tired but she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she'd shared with Guy the night before. The kiss had made her feel things she'd never felt before. Not even when they were dating before. She shivered, remembering the way his hands on her back had felt. The moments before he'd kissed her had seemed like the longest moments of her entire life. When she fell asleep exactly, she wasn't sure but around two in the morning she woke again. Her sheets were twisted around her legs, she was sweaty, her heart was pounding and she was panting. If Connie would have stopped to think, she would have realized that what she was about to do was one of the most idiotic moments of her entire life.

Connie snuck out of her house quietly, and shivered when she stepped into the cold. If she'd been thinking clearly she would have put on a sweatshirt and some pants but she hadn't. The only thing on her mind when she woke up had been to rid her dreams of Guy. So instead of being warm, Connie Moreau was running across the street to the Germaine's in extremely short boxer shorts, and a practically transparent white tank top. Although Guy's room was on the second floor, the guest room was in the basement and Connie knew that Virginia would have made Guy sleep in the guest room and offered Julie his room. She ran over to the door that led to the guest room and peeked through the window. To her surprise, Guy wasn't sleeping. He was sitting on the bed in his boxers, his head in his hands. She started pounding lightly on the door to get his attention. He looked up and their eyes met. He stared at her in surprise but opened the door. His eyes were on her face for probably a second before he looked down and saw what she was wearing. He glanced up and opened his mouth to question her, but she stepped into the room, closed the door and before he could even react had grabbed him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Connie what are you doing?" Guy questioned breathlessly after he had yanked away from her.

"I—I'm not sure I couldn't sleep." Connie answered shakily.

Guy nodded in understanding and let himself fall back onto his bed. "I couldn't sleep either."

Connie let herself fall backwards so she was lying next to him and turned her head to stare at him. "Why is everything so complicated lately?" Connie asked quietly. "We've kissed twice in two days. I never even thought about kissing you until last night."

Guy was staring back and whatever she had been saying was forgotten.

He slowly leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips. Guy rolled on top of her; Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She wasn't sure how long they kissed until things became more intense; until they crossed the line but by the next morning they both knew they'd crossed it.

"You're parents are going to wake up and realize your gone." Guy said stiffly, when he woke up early the next morning. Connie stood and dressed quickly. "I'll uh…see you later." She said uncomfortably, leaving quickly.

Guy lay in bed for a few more hours, contemplating what had happened, what he'd just done. Around ten Julie came bounding down the stairs.

"What are you doing Guygerman? I've been waiting for you to get your lazy butt upstairs for hours!" She complained.

"I've got to run over and talk to Tammy for a while; I'll be back in like an hour." Guy said. "You're going to have to leave; I'm uh…not wearing any clothes."

Although Julie sent him a questioning look, she left the room.

Guy sighed and stood up, pulling on boxers and a pair of jeans. He liked Julie, and she was quickly becoming one of his best friends but he couldn't talk to her about what had happened, Connie was her best friend.

Guy stood outside Tammy's door for a while before finally ringing the bell. Her mom let him in, and he trudged up the stairs to her room. He knocked, smirking at her when she attempted to hit him as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here? I was still sleeping!" She said sleepily.

"I've got to talk to you, it's important." Guy said, impatiently, pushing past her to get into the room.

"Okay, so what's going on?" She asked shutting the door behind them.

"I had sex with Connie last night." He muttered.

"WHAT?" She exploded, her face shocked. "How could you do something so stupid?" She snarled.

Guy shrugged. "She couldn't sleep so she came over to talk, and we were lying on my bed, and I looked at her and…it just happened." He said guiltily.

"I'm not sure I've ever been as disappointed in you before as I am right now." Tammy said quietly.

"You have no idea!" Guy exploded. "I have been in love with her since I was ten years old!"

Tammy shook her head angrily. "You forfeited that when you broke up with her." She reminded him.

Guy groaned. "Whatever." The two friends continued to bicker incessantly on the subject.

"You still love her." Tammy announced ten minutes later.

Guy's face fell for a moment. "If I did it wouldn't matter." He said quietly. "She's never loved me."

Elsewhere, Julie and Connie were sitting on Connie's bed.

"Guy was acting so odd this morning." Julie said conversationally, taking a bite of the cookie in her hand. Connie froze. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"Well, for one thing he stayed in bed until ten, and on Sundays he's always awake early. Then when I came to wake him up, he kicked me out, and ditched me for Tammy! Last but not least, he was naked." Julie suddenly made a comical face. "Eew…do you think he was…?" She let her question trail off.

If the situation was different, Connie would have laughed. "I slept with Guy." Connie finally confessed.

Julie's reaction was the complete opposite of Tammy's. "I was waiting for you to own up." Julie admitted guiltily.

"You…you what?" Connie stammered out.

Julie shrugged and blushed. "I saw you sneak over." Connie nodded. "I am a horrible person Jules." She said sadly.

"No you aren't. You love him." Julie reminded her.

Connie, unlike Guy did not deny it.

"I do." She said sadly.

Was lazy with this update but reply and will attempt to do better the next time:)Also, if replying please no complaints on the sexage...had to happen to get the story moving...there is a point to it later on and no it will not be a pregnant Connie. Okay done now.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's it? Just like that it's over?" Ken asked later that week. His voice was trembling and Connie couldn't tell if it was from anger or hurt.

"I'm sorry Ken." She said quietly.

Ken shook his head angrily and stood up. "Well sorry isn't going to change anything." He said bluntly. "Is there someone else?" Ken asked quietly as he stood by the door.

Connie glanced up quickly, too quickly and hastily replied. "How can you even think that?" She asked, giving him a reason to believe he was absolutely right. Ken shook his head in disgust and stalked from the room. Connie fell backwards onto her bed and let out a sigh. She knew she probably should have felt bad about what had happened between her and Guy but she didn't. Julie walked into their dorm room a few moments later and quickly noticed the change in her friend.

"What's up Connie?" the blonde asked casually.

"I broke up with Ken tonight." Connie replied slowly. Julie spun around in surprise. "I can't believe you actually did it!" she said, impressed.

"I slept with another guy. It wasn't fair to Ken."

Julie smiled proudly at her friend. "Actually I'm looking for Guy. Do you want to come with me?"

Connie shook her head no quickly. "I—I don't think it would be right." She said quietly.

Julie made a face. "Are you sure?"

Connie nodded. "I cheated on my boyfriend with him Julie. It wouldn't be right."

Julie narrowed her eyes. "You're not even going to try to get back together with Guy?" The disbelief in her voice was more than evident.

"I want to Jules. You and I both know that but I need to give Ken a little time to move on. It would be cruel not to."

Julie scowled. "You didn't give Guy time to move on when you got together with Ken."

Connie narrowed her eyes and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is there something you'd like to say to me Julie?"

Julie rolled her eyes and also stepped forward, lifting her chin defiantly. "You slept with Guy for a reason Connie. You never slept with Ken. Not once. You never even considered it." The two girls were now standing toe to toe, glaring at each other fiercely.

"Who cares? It's none of your business who I sleep with!" Connie shrieked angrily.

"It's my business when my best friend becomes a whore!" Julie screamed back.

"Fuck you! At lease I'm not a whiny bitch like you!" Connie made a face before changing the pitch of her voice and saying, "Oh do you think Adam likes me? He helled my hand tonight but I just can't tell…oh he hates me! Wah, wah, wah! Grow up!"

Julie arched an eyebrow. "Well what about this one?" She asked mockingly lowering her voice to sound like Connie, "Stay the hell away from Guy. Although I broke his fucking heart he belongs to me. I think maybe I should break up with Ken because I don't like him but then everyone will think I like Guy. I not only made out with Guy but I slept with him! I don't think I'm going to try to get Guy back because it wouldn't be fair to Ken." Julie mocked.

"It take you long to get that insult worked out?" Connie sneered.

"You can't always get what you want Connie!" Julie said quietly.

Connie rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"I'm serious Connie! He's not going to wait forever!"

Connie shrugged. "That's his decision."

Julie grabbed a book off her bed and hurled it at her friend angrily. "You're not only hurting yourself, your hurting him too!"

Connie narrowed her eyes again. "This doesn't concern you!" She finally shouted before marching to the door. "You know maybe I'll take Adam out for a test drive since you seem to think he's the greatest person ever made." She sneered once before opening the door.

With a frustrated yell Julie dove on Connie's back, successfully knocking her over and throwing the two of them into the hall.

"Leave him out of this!" Julie yelled angrily.

"Then stay the hell out of my life!" Connie screamed back.

Doors were opening all along the hall and various Ducks were running from their rooms. Connie had Julie on her back and was straddling her with her hands around her best friend's neck. Julie had a fistful of Connie's hand and was pulling as hard as she could. Charlie ran up and grabbed Connie around the waist picking her up and holding her back. She was kicking wildly trying to get away. Dean had picked up Julie who was attempting to do the same. The girls were still yelling insults at each other and were fighting to break free of their captors.

"Let me go!" Connie screamed, fighting to break free. She stomped hard on Charlie's foot, and without thinking he let her go. She ran at Julie and shouted for Portman to stop when he threw the blonde over her shoulder and ran. Suddenly an arm reached out from around a corner and grabbed Connie around the waist successfully stopping her.

"Let go!" Connie screamed irritably.

"What's going on?" Guy asked in confusion.

"I'm going to kill her." Connie said directly.

"Not if I kill you first." Julie snarled.

Portman had stopped running and was standing with Julie over his shoulder.

"You're both being extremely overdramatic." Charlie snarled when he caught up with them. "Act your age."

Connie and Julie continued glaring at each other.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked Guy, glaring at him. Guy moved away from Connie and ran a hand through his hair. Portman followed Guy's lead and set Julie down. Everyone was staring at him but only two people were truly taking in the way he looked. His button up shirt had clearly been crumpled up and thrown about, buttoned back up hastily. He'd missed a few buttons and his hair was rumbled and hands had obviously been pulled through it. It was clear what he had been doing. Connie let out a choked laugh.

"Yes where were you Guy? We can all guess what you were doing but…" She trailed off.

Guy stared at her intensely, but said nothing.

"Where were you?" Julie asked quietly, it almost seemed as if she was angrier than Connie.

"I—I went over to Jesse's." He replied quietly, blinking at her in confusion. "Jami and I—we…" He trailed off.

"Yes we got that." Connie bit in. The rest of the team was standing around them in confusion.

"Connie…" he trailed off again and Julie interrupted him. "Don't Guy. Don't bother."

Guy turned to glare at her angrily. "This isn't your concern! Stay the hell out of it!" he yelled angrily.

"Don't yell at her." Connie said quietly but determinedly."Just…don't."

Guy and Connie stood staring at each other, neither looking away. Suddenly Ken's voice cut through the crowd of their friends.

"No one else huh?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"Ken…you…you don't understand." Connie said quietly, turning to him jadedly.

"Oh don't I? Did you give it up to him Connie? Last weekend huh? During your ladies' weekend?" he was sneering, but everyone could see how hurt he was.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Guy yelled.

"I'll speak to her however the hell I want to!" Ken yelled turning back to Connie. "You lied to me. You looked me in the eye and told me there was no one else." he accused.

Connie nodded. "And you didn't believe me. I'm sorry I hurt you Ken, it wasn't my intention."

Ken nodded. "And how long exactly did it take you to give it up to Guy? Don't say you didn't."

Connie sighed. "This isn't the place Ken." She whispered, mortified.

"I say it is." Ken replied.

"Leave her alone." Guy snarled angrily.

Connie glared at him but otherwise ignored him. "You really want to know Ken? Then I'll tell you." Connie took a deep breath. "I—I lost my virginity to Guy when I was fourteen." she murmured.

Julie gasped in surprise behind her but otherwise only Dwayne, Portman, Russ, and Luis looked surprised. It seemed everyone else knew.

"We didn't plan to do it or anything like that. It just happened. When you're with someone for that long things like that happen."

When she finished Ken looked apoplectic. "You always said you wanted to wait."

Connie nodded and then looked back at Guy. "I loved Guy with everything I had Ken. I'm sorry I couldn't feel the same for you." she really was sorry and it broke her heart to see the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry and I'm sorry that I allowed something to happen between him and me last weekend but Ken…we've been over for a long time you and me. It was just time to admit it." The Asian stomped away without another word, followed by Dwayne.

"That was pretty low Guy." Russ muttered quietly before he walked after his best friend.

Dean backed away from Julie and shook his head. "This is a little too deep for me, come on Fulton." he said, and the two walked away. Connie, Julie, Guy, Adam, Charlie and Luis were left standing in almost a circle staring at each other.

"This is awkward." Luis muttered.

Charlie nodded, still glaring at the three sources of his trouble. "Adam, Luis. Go back to your rooms." he ordered quietly.

Adam glared at his friend. "This isn't a team practice Charlie." he pointed out.

"It is a team matter." Adam and Luis left quickly, leaving the three to their captain's wrath.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused?" The question seemed to be directed at Guy and Connie. "All I asked was for cooperation. Friendliness. Is that too much to ask?" Connie shook her head, but Guy continued staring stonily ahead. "What the hell is going on between you two?"

Julie and Connie looked at each other and seemed to hold an entire conversation with their eyes alone. "You were right. We were being overdramatic. Everything is fine now." Julie said, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"If any of this shows up at practice tomorrow there will be hell to pay." Charlie warned, stalking away.

Guy wasn't sure which of the girls looked angrier.

"I broke up with Ken." Connie offered emotionlessly.

"I…how was I supposed to know Connie?" Guy asked, his voice positively shaking. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and looked at her helplessly. "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

Connie shrugged and turned away. "I'm going back to the room Julie."

Guy moved towards her. "Connie…"

She ignored him and walked away.

"Do you know why we were fighting?" Julie asked him. "I thought it was wrong that she wasn't going to go after you right away."

Guy looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "I made a mistake Julie and I'm sorry for it."

Julie shook her head. "Stay away from her Guy. I swear if you…just stay away from her."

"It's been two months. You'd think one of them would have forgiven me by now." Guy grumbled to Tammy.

Tammy snorted derisively. "You don't exactly deserve forgiveness Guygerman." She reminded him.

Guy sighed. "It was a mistake. A simple fucking mistake."

Tammy laughed. "You slept with her and then slept with someone she hated. You said you loved her Guy." She said it with a tone that told him she did not believe him.

"I do! I did then and I still do!" He shouted drawing the attention of everyone at the party.

"Ignore him." Tammy commanded. She turned back to Guy and smiled tightly. "You had a funny way of showing it."

Guy stared after her angrily as she walked away. Jesse leaned up against the wall next to him and arched an eyebrow.

"She's angry at you. Connie won't speak to her anymore and Julie is fiercely loyal to Connie."

Guy sighed. "That makes no sense. Tammy didn't do anything!"

Jesse shrugged. "I know. So does Connie but its easier to be angry with Tammy than herself."

Guy made a face. "Connie has no reason to be angry with herself either."

Jesse shrugged. "She let you back in. She let the idea of the two of you together back into her heart Guy. You broke the dream, and she let you."

Guy wanted to cry, but all that came out was a choked laugh. "You sound like a woman Jesse." he muttered.

"I know. I'm just repeating what Tammy told me." Guy nodded and sighed, walking away from his friend without a word. He walked home that night, and woke up the next morning without a headache for the first time in two months.

"Guy hurry up and get dressed we have family dinner in two hours!" His mom called up the stairs.

Guy groaned. Every few months his family and Connie's family got together at Breckin and Jeremy's house for dinner. He was showered and dressed within twenty minutes and walked over to his sister's house to play with his niece.

"You made Auntie Connie cry." Isabelle accused sometime later.

Guy looked up startled. "Who told you that?" Guy asked the little girl quietly.

"I heard her and daddy talking. Auntie cried and daddy had to hold her acuz she couldn't stop!" His niece was looking at him angrily, and Guy groaned, knowing she was nothing compared to her father. He waited for Jeremy to say something to him but it didn't come. To his horror, Guy was made to sit next to Connie and it was their job to feed the baby. After dinner, Breckin sent the two of them to the nursery to put their nephew to sleep.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Guy blurted out suddenly.

Connie froze and blushed furiously. "No! Why would you even ask that?"

Guy sighed. "It just seems like they are trying to get a point across, that's all."

Connie rolled her eyes. "If you must know I missed my period last month, and I thought for a moment that I was pregnant. I told Breckin and she took me to the doctor. They are probably trying to warn us." She informed him harshly.

"You should have told me."

Connie rolled her eyes. "It wasn't your business."

Guy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the nursery, through the entire house and out the door. He dragged her into his house and into the guest bedroom in the basement.

"Let go of me!" she snarled ripping her arm from his grasp.

"I'm sick of this Connie! Damnit just talk to me! I fucked up okay? I know that and I'm sorry! I am _so_ sorry!" his voice was shaking and she thought she could see tears in his eyes.

"You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to change anything Guy." her voice was choked and she turned away to hide a tear.

"I didn't owe you anything Connie! As far as I knew you were still with Ken."

Connie looked away and nodded slowly. "Maybe…maybe it just hurt because I thought…I thought it meant something."

Guy moved toward her as if to touch her but she backed away. "It did mean something!" Guy argued fiercely.

"Don't say that!" Connie shrieked.

"It's the truth! I'm sorry I hurt you but damn it it's the truth!"

Connie was crying freely now, tears working their way down her cheeks. "I've never been with anyone but you Guy. I've never let anyone touch me the way I've let you…I just…how many girls have you touched that same way?"

Guy looked away, his heart breaking. "Besides you?" he asked quietly, his voice breaking.

She nodded briskly.

"I'm sorry Connie…I didn't deal with our break up well and I didn't know what to do after…the last time."

Connie arched an eyebrow coldly. "How many?"

Guy sighed. "Five."

Connie inhaled deeply and looked away.

"I'm sorry Connie." he said quietly.

"The worst part is I know you're sorry, and I know you didn't owe me anything when you slept with any of those girls but that doesn't stop it from hurting Guy." The two stood staring at each other, both contemplating their relationship. Just moments ago they had been screaming at each other fiercely, and now they were standing calm. A different couple would have probably sorted out their differences right there, they had each messed up, and if they worked together they could fix things. Alas, this is what a different couple would do. Connie and Guy had hurt each other too much in the year since they had broken up. They had been through too much together their entire lives to just let it go.

"I can still remember walking across that playground, you know. Sometimes I can still see the look on your face when I grabbed you." she said with a quiet laugh. "That was thirteen years ago Guy and I've loved you every day since, but I'm tired of loving someone who doesn't want to be loved." she said sadly.

Guy narrowed his eyes. "That's not true Connie and you know it." he retorted.

"It is Guy! No matter what I do for you it's never good enough! You broke up with me because I was worried we weren't going to make it! Guy you have done everything you could in the last year to make sure I knew where I stood with you. We slept together and then you had sex with friggin' Jami Drealen!"

Guy was scowling at her. "That didn't mean anything!" he shouted irritably.

"You still did it." Connie replied calmly. "You won't let me care about you Guy! This…us…it's never going to work again. We both need to move on." she finished, walking away.

A/N--alright so thats done...yay? Um yes I wasn't ready for them to get back together and I had to throw in the crazy fight between Julie and Connie...haha they are the Ducks...and it was totally something I could see happening! I know Connie and Guy are dramatic and there is a lot of screaming but...sometimes the ppl you love bring out the worst side of you! Well please review!


End file.
